Movie Night
by SevLovesLily
Summary: teenage!AU: Dean invites Cas over for movie night at his house, and one of the movies they end up watching is Brokeback Mountain. What with that movie's false reputation, it's a lot more emotional than they expect. They have all the feels. ALL the feels, man.


**If you want to know my thought process for making this, here it is: I read a college Destiel fic that gave me a sort of Brokeback Mountain vibe, so I told this to my friend, and she said she'd never seen it but that we could have a movie night and watch it when I visit her. So then I thought up the headcanon that Dean has watched Brokeback Mountain and cried over it. And then I wanted them both to watch it as teenagers.**

**Warning: Spoilers for A Clockwork Orange, Die Hard, and Brokeback Mountain. Mostly for the last one, though.**

* * *

"So hey, my dad and Sam are both gonna be out of the house tonight…."

Castiel may have not been well-versed in social cues, but he'd overcome some of his Asperger's traits, especially during his time being friends with Dean, and he knew that such a sentence generally ended with one of two things:

_Want to come over and have sex?_ or

_Want to have a party at my place?_

But he wasn't a girl Dean was interested in, so he wasn't expecting the first possibility. He looked up at his friend curiously only to hear,

"I was thinkin' we could have a movie night at my place. Just you and me—no Sam to annoy us, and my dad won't hound us about not watching Rated R stuff."

That was a much better option, and Castiel's eyes widened slightly in assent. At his continued staring (which was a thing he had a tendency to do—he blamed his Asperger's), Dean appeared to get worried that he found that request too forward and added quickly, "I mean—we don't have to watch anything you don't want, I—"

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Castiel nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'll tell Michael I'm sleeping over."

* * *

The Winchester house had a surprising amount of DVDs stowed away in the entertainment center cupboard—Castiel didn't think John or Sam would spend much time watching movies, so it must have all been Dean's. Dean rummaged through them, pulling out possible movies to put on that evening.

"Con Air?—actually yeah, no, we're not watching anything with Nic Cage in it. Um… Lion King—nah, Star Trek?—actually, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to start you on those unless we're gonna watch all of them…. Ooh, how about Clockwork Orange? It's a great psychological thriller-type thing; I think you would appreciate it. You know, with you being so smart."

"Sure," Cas agreed without much thought—he really didn't care what movies they watched. He hadn't seen enough to know what genre or particular actors he would like, anyway, so he had no real preference. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to have seen every movie ever, so he knew he could trust his judgment. Besides—he was here more to spend time with Dean, not to focus on the movie.

"Alright, that's number one," Dean established, setting the A Clockwork Orange DVD down in its own pile. "I'll see if I can find an action-y one…." After a minute or so of sifting through Will Smith movies and zombie flicks, he found and simultaneously had his heart set on—"Die Hard, oh _yes_—dude, we gotta watch this one. I haven't seen it in such a long time and it's one of my favorites, and—"

"Yeah, that's fine, let's watch it," Cas agreed quickly, just so Dean wouldn't feel the need to go on.

Now grinning like an idiot in his enthusiasm, Dean set out for one more movie. This one, he found within seconds, and he laughed when he picked it up: "Oh man, Brokeback Mountain… why do I even own this? Oh my God, we should watch it—as a joke. You know, ironically."

"Why would it be a joke to watch it?" asked Cas curiously, frowning and tilting his head as he did.

Oh yeah, Dean remembered Cas didn't know much about media any newer than Casa Blanca. "Well, it's just…. It's kind of known just for being '_that gay cowboy movie_,' y'know? No one seems to take it seriously. So we wouldn't really be watching it with the serious intent of enjoying the movie—like, we'd be watching it to kind of make fun of it, or, I guess, just see what it's actually about."

Understanding it somewhat more, Cas nodded and decided not to ask anymore. He supposed he'd see, with Dean, what the movie was about other than gay cowboys.

"Awesome," said Dean in his trademark tone, making to put away all the movies they weren't going to watch. "You go in the kitchen and get some snacks, man. I'll set up the movie-watching area."

* * *

The movie-watching area was really just a few blankets and some pillows set up to make a comfortable area on the floor in front of the couch where they could sit and potentially fall asleep so they didn't have to trek upstairs after the movies ended. Cas had filled a bowl up with chips and set it in front of them, and they each had a can of soda as well as fruit snacks. The lights were off now, the only light coming from the blue screen of the television.

Cas tried not to look at Dean's ass when he crawled forward to push the DVD into the player and almost seemed to be displaying it for him on purpose, and he was thankful when his friend crawled back to take the spot next to him. And then even more thankful when they leaned back, shoulder to shoulder.

The first one they watched was A Clockwork Orange. Surprisingly enough, though Dean was the one who had actually seen it twice before, he was the one getting squeamish, and his hand darted down of its own accord, gripping Cas's knee tightly during the more disturbing parts. Jumping very slightly at the touch at first, he didn't take very long to get used to it and be brave enough to cover Dean's hand with his own. They continued to look at the screen and not at each other, though, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, his friend was rather straight-faced, if not frowning in curiosity, for most of it. Dean knew it was in silent enjoyment—Cas was really intelligent, so he'd known it was the sort of thing he'd like.

"To be completely honest," he said as the credits were rolling a couple hours later, "the only part that made me uncomfortable was when they kept his eyes forced open. It just looks really uncomfortable to go through."

Letting out a snort, Dean gave him his usual _Man, you're a weirdo—but you're my weirdo_ look. He then glanced down at their hands on Cas's knee for a split second before reluctantly moving his hand away so he could put in Die Hard.

"Glad you liked it, dude," he said, crawling forward again and changing the DVD. "I hope you're not this emotionless with everything—one of these days, I'll have to show you Marley and Me. And if you don't cry your eyes out, I'll know there's something wrong with you," he added in a laugh. Castiel would have felt hurt if he hadn't known Dean long enough to understand that he was joking eighty percent of the time, so he just smiled with him.

"So this one's action-y, then?" wondered Cas aloud, reading the back of the DVD case.

"Yup. Heists, explosions, guns, Germans—everything. Not to mention Bruce Willis. It'll be great, man."

Cas did grow to like John and dislike Hans as expected, but he wasn't nearly excited about the movie as Dean was. Once again, he moved to grip Cas's knee during intense parts. Half of it was really just because he wanted to—though he didn't tell himself that. And once again, Cas accepted it without even so much as a look in his friend's direction.

By the time Dean put in Brokeback Mountain, it was late enough that they should have been tired, but they weren't. They did decide to pull a blanket over them due to the cold, though. There was too much anxiety and uncertainty with the night's final movie for them to be tired.

"Alright, time to see what the gay cowboy movie's like," Dean muttered as he resumed his seat again. This time, he set his hand on Cas's knee under the blanket first thing, and he vaguely wondered if this would become an unspoken thing between them.

The movie began somewhat unexpectedly—for Dean, anyway. Cas had never heard anything about this movie, so he didn't have a predisposed idea of what it would be like. But the beginning character development was steady. Everything had a sort of soft quality to it that Dean actually started off liking.

When Jack and Ennis first spoke to each other, it confusedly made them both feel a little warm inside

When they spent a several minutes' montage herding sheep and developing their personalities more, Cas thought that the men weren't very different from he and Dean.

When Ennis called Jack back in the tent and it was clear what was going on between them, Dean's grip on Cas's knee involuntarily tightened and shifted a little down his thigh.

_Oh, shit._ Both of them could honestly say it was their first time witnessing a gay sex scene, and neither of them could look away but to briefly glance down at themselves and confirm that their own pants were tightening.

This was seriously arousing Dean, who was willing to admit it to himself, and remembering that his hand was on Cas's thigh didn't make it any better. At the moment, all he wanted was to move his hand further and see if his friend had a boner too…. But he didn't. He couldn't possibly let himself do that. Instead, he looked over briefly and said quietly,

"I can skip this scene if you want me to."

"…No, it's fine." Cas swallowed, hoping like hell that Dean hadn't noticed.

It wasn't nearly as bad after the scene ended, but they remained a bit hot and bothered for several minutes afterward. When they both agreed that it was a one-time deal, though, that's when the movie started to _hurt_.

Later, in the tent, that kissing scene made Dean's chest grow warm, and he looked over at Cas for a second before deciding not—_definitely not_—to act on his sudden urge.

When the ranch owner cut their summer short, their spirits dropped. When Ennis screamed and cried in that barn, the first threats of tears surged up behind Dean's eyes. When both men were essentially forced to live lives that were not meant for them, it slowly ripped Dean's heart out. When they met again with a "Jack fuckin' Twist" and a passionate kiss, his hand on Cas's thigh shifted again and he _really_ wanted to replay it.

This movie really wasn't bad at all.

As Jack and Ennis went through the motions, Cas and Dean continuously thought of each other and yet didn't even realize how much they were gradually clutching onto each other. When the word _deceased_ showed up on that letter, Dean choked a sob and then allowed himself to look over at Cas, who was holding onto his side and covering his mouth with his hands so he could cry. He returned the look with teary eyes and didn't say anything, but instead grabbed a hold of Dean's hand directly and laced their fingers together.

They found themselves _shaking_ when Ennis found Jack's bloody shirt, and at the very end as well. When the screen faded and the credits rolled, they were left in silence and with nothing to do but turn to each other and be shameless of their red, tear-swollen faces. Dean did try to wipe his, though.

"That was… unexpected," he said quietly, though still trying to sound like himself.

"That was cruel," said Cas in his usual monotone, though broken with the remainder of his tears. "Everything is Brokeback and everything hurts."

That made Dean smile wryly for just a second, and with that he decided to say, in his best impression of Ennis (which wasn't too far off), "I wish I could quit you, Cas."

His friend hit him at once, though more playfully than anything, and he couldn't help a small smile himself. "That was mean, Dean. Let's just… let's just go to sleep," he huffed in a slightly cracked voice, and he pulled Dean down with him as he lay back on the pillows. His friend nodded in silent agreement, still in a sort of permanent awe (and depression) from the movie. With their fingers still intertwined and Cas's leg wrapping a little around Dean's and Dean's face pressed into Cas's neck, they remained clutching and tangled as they drifted off, not minding at all about the closeness.

And boy, was that a sight for John Winchester when he got home early the next morning.

* * *

**Just cry it out, boys, cry it out. **

**Oh, and if you're wondering why I made Cas have Asperger's, it's because I think as a human, if he were to retain the personality he has now, most of his personality traits would be marked as Asperger's syndrome. Plus, I have a friend with Asperger's who acts a lot like Cas.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, as always.**


End file.
